We're Not Gonna Take It-SYOC
by The Black and White Orchid
Summary: There wasn't just one new glee club in season three, there were two. Join this new group as they battle it out for Nationals against New Directions, The Troubletones, and everyone in between. SYOC Open.


Hi all, the app for this is available on my profile. I plan to accept three or four more girls, and around eight boys. I'm going to skip over auditions so the next chapter will be of those who got in after the first wave of auditions, if I need more before the next chapter's up I'll keep submissions open. Good luck.

Svetlana Romanoff,LaL:Indiana Evans, SAL: Avril Lavigne

* * *

I was with Harmony discussing ideas for our group's next number when they came in. They, being Rachel and Kurt, New directions glee clubber's. The truth was at one point I almost considered joining them, however after watching them for a year I had a change of heart. While there was a fair bit of talent floating around in that club, it was obvious that it was primarily the Rachel Berry Show. While I'm not a show hogger, I do prefer to stand out. Harmony loving the quote on quote new blood that just walked in went over to them, a couple others followed her.

The truth was that I was a little worried now. I was the only senior in this group so I didn't have to worry about competing against any of them this year, with Rachel and Kurt both being interested, it just made it that much harder to be accepted, the fact that we were in the same school didn't help.

"Places," Harmony shouted. That was Harmony for you, intimidate first, make friends later. We quickly got into positions before going all out in our rendition of "Anything goes" and Anything You Can Do." I loved choreographing this piece. Granted I loved all the pieces I choreographed, but I think this was one of my best. The sounds of the synchronized taps were beautiful.

When we finished Rachel and Kurt seemed to be in shock. They quickly left, Harmony waving mockingly after them, if I didn't think it was a little mean I'd find it cute.

"Well there goes your competition, S. I hope we didn't scare them off too badly," Harmony said. By the look on her face she wasn't sorry at all.

"Harmony, we terrified them," I said.

"Awesome. Anyway, what are you going to do to wow the NYADA admissions committee? While you do have credits, you need something a little more current," Harmony said.

"I'll think of something," I said. I was waiting to hear back from Jim who was directing the community theatre production of "Bye Bye Birdie," I'd auditioned for the part of Kim MacAfee. I'd also offered to choreograph.

"Doesn't your school have a glee club?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, but I feel that it wouldn't be a good fit. The girl that came in is there lead everything, and while I don't want to lead everything myself I do want to stand out a little. Also I've heard from numerous sources that the glee club takes a while to warm up to new comers," I said.

"You do know that school's can have up to three show choirs right? My own school here in Dayton has a full set, of course the other two aren't as good as The Leotards," Harmony said.

"Even so, it was hard enough to get enough members for one glee club. The hound out members like crazy. I even heard some were blackmailed and bribed into it. Not to mention it costs money, a lot. The school barely tolerates paying one glee club's expenses, they're not going to even consider two. There is also the matter of having a glee coach, I doubt anyone besides Mr. Shue who coaches New Directions, would take up the mantle," I said. The more I spoke, the more I didn't like the chances of getting something like this off the ground, even if it was a good idea.

"I'll take care of two of your concerns if you take care of recruiting members," Harmony said.

How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Never you mind. Just sign up tomorrow on the board, and there will be a sign up sheet on the board tomorrow, with a coach and everything. All I ask is that you don't ask any more questions," Harmony said. For the sake of seeing if she could really pull this off I stayed quiet. The rest of the evening was spent coming up with ideas for our next number. Thoughts of glee clubs and questioning How Harmony could possibly pull it off slowly took a back burner to the next grand number that we were going to do.

* * *

I was shocked. There on the club board was a sign up sheet for a glee club. More shocking, there were two. One of them was an all girls show choir. The other one offered no such limitation. I decided to sign up for that one, the more diversity the better. Plus to me there is nothing sexier than a baritone. Hopefully there would be at least one.


End file.
